1001 Ways to Melt an Icy Heart
by Akasora-senpai
Summary: A series of fluffy drabbles mainly centered on the two Nordic brothers/lovers, and sometimes the whole Nordic 5 as well. Ratings may change. Wacky weirdo title FTW!
1. Brother

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia then I wouldn't be writing ****_any _****Hetalia fics in the first place.**

_**This chap is an AU story; basically it's an alternate ending to the Wordy Nordic strip. This chapter starts at the part when Norway is telling Iceland to call him "brother" after reading his DNA test result.**_

_**Contains Violent!Ice.**_

* * *

"_Nei_."

Gritting his teeth tightly, squeezing his left fist to the extent that it began to hurt, the white-haired male used his other hand to swiftly push the empty beer cup towards the edge of the wooden table.

"E... Emil, be careful!" - forcing a smile, the notably short Finnish man sitting nearby quickly got a firm grab of the cup when half of its bottom's diameter was already in the middle of the air. Clutching it to his chest as if it were an injured little bird, Tino whined "This cup is really expensive, you wouldn't want to break it!"

"Come on, man, Emil, why do you have to make such a fuss about nothing? Hehe, alright, until Emil calls Lukas "big bro", he has to buy us ice-cream for the whole we-"

Gasping for dear life, the boisterous Dane nearly fell off of his chair dodging a gloved fist flying his way. The attack missed his face by mere millimeters.

"Mathias, can you _please _grow the _hell _up and quit your nonsense quacking?!" - pulling his arm back to its previous position next to his body, the youngest man known as Emil let out a heavy, forced sigh and relaxed his muscles slightly. Bringing his usual deadpanned expression back to his face, he looked up and loudly informed: "Well, the _only_ reason I'm _here_ is to _show_ you guys the _result_, but since _you_ like to _act_ like a _bunch_ of _annoying_ asses," - face clear of any hints of emotions, the silver-haired made a strong grab for the paper resting on the clothed table and began tearing the innocent sheet of finely printed paper into two, four, eight... his speech stressed at every rip he made. Finally, when he had two handfuls of tiny white pieces with sizes comparable to snowflakes, he made a low, faint grunt as he forcefully trashed all of them onto the floor decorated with elaborate rugs. Outraged, he stomped one foot loudly on the mess he had just made, and then the other, and soon he was already jumping, causing the floor to vibrate slightly - "I'm _out of here_."

"Wait."

A deep voice sounded clearly in his ears, causing a violent shiver and a strange coldness to run all the way down his spine and every single nerve. He felt a strong hand placing on his shoulder, gripping firmly; the hold was so strong that Emil found it extremely hard to walk away.

"Let me go, you..."

"I don't think so." - Emil felt warm breath blowing near his ear and a face nudging closer to his. He panicked; the distance between him and Lukas was embarrassingly uncomfortable - "Trying to break something that doesn't belong to you and making a mess in Berwald's house, how am I going to let my brother do such things and then get away with it?"

"Don't call me your brother, you... you..."

Not letting Emil finish, the taller man turned him around, positioning him so that they were face to face. Saying nothing, Lukas slightly bent down, bringing his face closer to the other's.

"He... Hey, Lu! Wh... Whatcha doing there, dude?!" - eyes widening to the extent that they could be compared to eggs, mouth opening and closed repeatedly, Mathias couldn't hide the state of extreme shock he was in.

"I... I don't know either..." - face blank of any emotion, Tino couldn't help but bringing a hand up to cover his mouth and couldn't believe his eyes anymore.

Well, who knows what Berwald was thinking about that.

But the one who was shocked and startled the most must had been Emil. Of course, since he all of a sudden found Lukas awkwardly close to him and kissing him gently, lovingly on the lips. He tried to pull away, but he found a hand lacing into his hair and pushing him even closer into the kiss. Not being able to help himself, Emil returned the kiss, slowly, steadily. The feeling of Lukas's lips on his was nice, and somehow, he wanted more.

The blonde man pulled away; satisfied, he smirked faintly and muttered in Emil's ear again: "That was your punishment."

"_Whatever_" - pushing the taller male away quite forcefully, he silently made his way towards the door. Stepping into the hall and facing the other four for the last time, he slammed the door rather loudly.

"Oh dear, Emil left." - sighing, Tino grabbed some of his hair with one of his hands, the other raised up in the air and smacked his thigh in disappointment. - "Wait!" - he heard a light squeak of the wooden door - "Wait a minute... I think he hasn't left yet... Ah, is he peeking through the door?"

"Hmm... 'e r'll' 's."

"Wait, I think he's saying something... Guys, quiet, listen!"

Backing even further, only letting a bit of his hair visible to the four, he mumbled, although difficultly: "B... B... Big... Big brother."

"Wow, Lukas, did you hear that? He finally said it. If only he'd said that in the first pla-"

Tino soon became confused. Emil's head disappeared, replaced by his own hand clenched tightly into a fist - save for his thumb, which was pointing downwards with all its might before disappearing altogether, followed by the door being smashed into its closing position.

Tino couldn't understand what was happening anymore. Meanwhile, Lukas was smirking sharply and muttering to himself: "Thumbs down, eh?..."

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? This is my first time writing BL/yaoi... I have a soft spot for incest and had recently fell for the NorIce pair. Seeing the lack of NorIce fics on the site, I decided to write one and I hope it's not too bad. Since this is a series, expect more chapters coming up!**


	2. Sweets

_**Inspired by a one-shot doujinshi on Zerochan. This chap contains one-sided HongIce. If you don't like HongIce **_**at all _then you don't have to read this._**

* * *

Placing the last X onto his calendar, Emil's eyes widened in sudden realization before his expression went back to normal, and he let out a rather sad, slightly distressed sigh.

It was Valentine's Day.

Emil knew he didn't have anyone to give presents to. However, he knew that there was a _certain _person who liked to flood his house with stuffed animals, his hand-written calligraphy, hand-made crafts and sweets on this day. That person really _liked_ him, Emil knew, but the biggest wish Emil had ever had in his entire life was that that person would just forget him and leave him alone.

His train of thoughts was abruptly cut short by the ring of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" - yelling, he ran downstairs, placing loud footsteps onto wooden steps. Panicking, he didn't even realize that he had dropped his marker he used to mark his calendar onto the shiny polished surface of the stairs in the process. Unlocking the classic-style door, he was surprised and slightly startled at the sight of the tall man revealed in front of him.

"Oh, Jia Long, g... good morning!" - forcing a smile, the younger male greeted the other, albeit awkwardly.

"_Zanshang hao_. You look so weird today, Emil. Are you sure you're not sick?" - putting some of his brown bangs back to their places, he questioned, at the same time placed one of his large hands onto the shorter man's forehead concernedly.

"I'm fine, just let go." - turning his face away in discomfort and letting a low grunt escape his lips, Emil strengthened his arm and peeled the brunet's somewhat calloused hand off of that upper part of his face. - "What do you want?"

"Aiyaa..." - Jia Long placed his hand on his own forehead and shook his head lightly. The distinctive Chinese whine he had just made wasn't yelled at the very top of his lungs out of rage or surprise like Wang Yao's; it was long, low and deep in his throat - "I didn't expect you to have forgotten already! Today's Valentine's Day!"

"And you came here just to inform me about that?!" - Emil was truly annoyed; he already _knew _what the Asian man was there for, but he needed a reason to yell at him.

"No, silly. Of course, I have lovely presents for you, my love!" - having a minuscule smile plastered on his lips, the taller man bent down and pressed his finger onto Emil's nose teasingly.

"Alright, stop it and get to the point, quickly! I don't want any annoying ass to come here and waste my freaking time!" - nearly slapping Long, he managed to take control over his hand and resorted to just grab the other's wrist and pulled it away from anywhere near his face.

"Well... These are my special home-made sweets. Best quality." - making a huge box wrapped in elaborate red paper pop out from his enormous sleeve, he shoved that thing into Emil's gloved hands before muttering silently "_Zaizien_" and shut the door quietly.

* * *

Fixing his hair for the final time, he put his cross barette on its usual spot on the left side of his head and abruptly snapped it, making a small "click" sound. He gazed at his own reflection before him: a young, tall, handsome man, clad in _bunad_. Though it was a far cry from May 17, he knew that nobody would laugh at him if he wore his country's traditional clothing walking in the streets. He needed to look good, and he was naturally given the charming look whenever he was dressed in the folk costume.

It was Valentine's Day.

And Lukas knew he _had_ someone to give presents to. But, since he had too many things to pay special attention to that day, such as finishing his tons of documents and send them to his country's president in time. I wasn't easy being a human nation, an _especially_ developed one to add to the pain. He had no time to pay a visit to a random shop and buy even a little pencil. He couldn't call this visit a present-giving one, just... _passing _by the other's house. He didn't even have time to stay for longer than ten minutes.

It didn't matter, as long as he got to see his love.

* * *

"What in the world are you doing?" - asking with concern in his voice and a shocked mixed with furious expression on his face, the blonde grasped the shorter man's hand tightly - "Are you going to eat all of that?!"

"Yes. So what?" - face void of emotion, the silver-haired questioned back, holding a handful of candies in one hand. He had already been in the process of clearing up the gigantic bunch of chocolate and other sweets, one by one.

So far, he had eaten eight chocolates and five sugar candies.

"Emil!" - gritting his teeth and glaring at the younger with his naturally soulless blue eyes, with a quick yet incredibly strong movement, he flung all the pieces of sugary treats wrapped in colorful papers in Emil's hand to the ground - "Are you crazy? You're going to die if you eat all of this! What the heck are you thinking?"

"Well, I... I... I just don't know what to do with these... doesn't eat them... And it's a waste to throw them away too..." - averting his purple orbs away from the other's chill inducing stare, Emil blabbered a seemingly "suitable" answer, interrupted by slight, awkward chuckles.

"Brother..." - Lukas smirked; grabbing the shorter male's chin firmly, the Norwegian man whispered in a low, breathy tone into the silver-haired's ear - "Our blood are connected. We'd been living close to each other for far too long. Do you think such a lie could blind me that easily?"

"Okay fine, I lied" - closing his eyes, Emil couldn't help admitting to himself that he actually _enjoyed _Lukas whispering into his ear that way. He didn't even bother to push the older nation's head away from him. How Lukas found out he was lying though, was still a mystery to Emil - "Well, you know, when you have an "admirer" who lives all the way in Asia and likes to bombard your house with pointless useless _stupid_ gifts on Valentine's Day... er... and _some other occasions_, you'll understand. He's just as annoying as Mathias. And now since I'm so pissed off, I've decided to eat all of the sweets that idiot Long gave me until I die, and... and... and..."

"Enough." - purring lightly, Lukas placed a slender, delicate finger of his onto the younger's lips, effectively silencing him - "Emil, _brother_, I am _very _disappointed at how ridiculously childish my brother is. Trying to kill yourself? Ha... Emil Emil Emil, there's a _much _better way to find a use for that huge bunch of sweets. You know..." - meanwhile, Lukas had already picked up a piece of chocolate wrapped in red paper resting on a small table nearby along with other treats. He teared the intricate wrapping off and placed the piece of rectangular dark brown candy on his tongue in a strangely seducing way - "forget the fact that that ass Long gave them to you and... _share them with me_?"

Not letting Emil answer, the blonde pressed his lips against Emil's chapped ones, pulling him into a hot kiss. A passionate fever rushed its way through the silver-head's veins, causing his cheeks to burn and his heart to start racing, pounding violently against his chest. His eyelids fluttering close, he instantly felt a warm and moist tongue pushing his lips, seeking for entrance. His lips parted slightly, allowing Lukas's tongue to infiltrate, along with the sweet flavor of the piece of chocolate. The intoxicating taste of the sweet and his brother's mixed, luring Emil into a fantasy. Letting out a low moan, he wrapped his arms around the Norwegian's neck, pulling the other even closer, deepening the kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, allowing the chocolate to melt inside the Icelander's mouth. Their tongues brushed, danced together at a slow, steady pace, sharing the sweet deliciousness. When lack of air forced them to part, they pulled away from each other slowly, leaving a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"See? Isn't it a _much _better way to actually make those stuff useful, rather than being all grouchy and trying to kill yourself?" - Lukas questioned sarcastically between gasps.

"I see..." - the white-haired replied, as breathlessly - "Now I know who I can give Valentine's Day presents to now... Hey, how about we play a game?" - smiling lightly, he pulled the older man towards the bed, pressing him against the soft bedsheets, straddling his waist afterwards. Pulling the two twisted ends of the wrapping of a candy he had picked up moments ago, he popped the piece of sugar-coated fruit gummy candy into his mouth, after which he began to drift closer to Lukas's face.

"Actually, I think the whole sharing thing was a great, if not _amazing _idea." - he cooed - "so now, I guess it should be _my _turn to share; all this stuff _is _mine after all." - finally arrived at a dangerously close distance to the blonde, he sharply smirked - "oh, did I mention you look downright _sexy _in that bunad of yours?"

_"I love you"_

* * *

"Mei, how many times do I have to tell you to stay quiet? They would've seen us any minute!"

"I know, I know, mighty big brother Long" - swinging her long silky brown hair, the young Taiwanese let out a frustrated whine - "You should feel lucky that I didn't tell him on you. It was _me _who made the sweets and not you! It was also _me_ who found a big enough box to put all of them in and wrapped it! You..."

"Shut up" - not amused, Long used his rough hand to cover the girl's mouth in a rather rude way - You know what happens when they find out that we're here and watching them all along, right? Let me take the final photo..." - mumbling, the tall Asian male pushed the largest button on his camera (the one that didn't make sounds) - "It's such a shame that Emil doesn't like me back though, but I definitely _have _to have the pictures to put up on my erotic website!"

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: Whoops, I forgot that Norwegians don't celebrate Valentine's Day, but traditionally Vietnam is not supposed to celebrate Halloween either, so I guess breaking a few rules in this fic would be okay...**


	3. Bedtime

_**Ice encountered a terrible nightmare on the night he (reluctantly) spent with Nor and the latter decided to help put him back to sleep. Very fluffy and absolutely plotless.**_

* * *

"What is it, brother?" - questioning in breathy, quiet whispers, he slowly opened his eyelids and put some stray strands of golden hair, usually held up with his clip which was then taken off and laid on the nightstand nearby, back to their place behind his left ear.

"No... Nothing... I'm just..." - the other, silver-haired, turned away with a hint of discomfort and embarrassment.

It was unexpected for Emil to spend one night at Lukas's place, and heck, _in the same bed _with the older male if he wanted to shut the latter up. Furthermore, he had to try and put every ounce of his willpower into his effort of trying to not scream his entire organs out because of the nightmare he had.

"I'm just cold."

_Very intelligent there, Emil. _he thought.

"Weird..." - sitting up, the blonde pondered - "the blanket is thick enough... Are you sick or something?"

"No. I _said _I'm just cold, is that clear?!" - Emil jolted up, unaware that his voice was raising.

"You know what..." - Lukas leaned against the wall as he gave a rather unusual reply - "I believe you. It really _is_ kind of too cold today. Just..." - he gestured the other to move closer to him - "come here for a minute."

Having absolutely no legitimate reason to doubt, Emil slowly slid his way towards the older nation, making the blanket and bedsheet rustle. When they were less than an inch away from each other, Emil couldn't resist a gasp as he felt an arm snaked around his waist and Lukas's forehead pressed against his.

"Ah... What are you doing?!"

"Shh." - the blonde began nuzzling his pale nose against the other's - "Just trying to keep you warm."

Trying very hard to look away from Lukas's blankly blue eyes, Emil hardly even had the foggiest idea that he was blushing a peachy shade. Though he would never admit it, he just loved the feeling of the other's slightly cool nose tip brushing against his own.

Once again, Emil barely noticed that the older male had turned him around, fixed his position so that the silver-head was sitting comfortably in Lukas's lap, his back against the other's stomach. He could feel the blonde's cool fingers intertwined with his. A strange, overwhelming warmth enveloped his body; he unconsciously leaned into the embrace, letting out a faint, weak whimper: "Lu-Lukas..."

"It's gonna be okay." - Emil quickly sensed a slow, warm gust of breath near one of his ears - "I'm not doing anything, so just calm down."

Hesitantly, Emil did what he was told, relaxed his tensing muscles. Closing his amethyst eyes, he gasped lightly when he felt the other's nose nuzzling and playing with his soft, fluffy white hair.

_If only he'd always been this cute__... _Lukas thought as he pressed his lips gently against the back of the younger's neck in a loving kiss. Pulling away, he began nuzzling his face against Emil's shoulder, earning no complaints. He let out a sigh, sending waves of warmth throughout Emil's body.

"Mm..."

A short whimper escaped Emil's lips again when he felt the older male's cheek on his. Smiling inwardly, the blonde caressed the silver-head's face with his own. His heart racing, Emil was quickly lost in the cool and creamy feeling of the other's skin against his, which was already madly hot because of the blush he couldn't hide.

A while later, the shorter man let out a sigh in disappointment as the older pulled away from his face. Gripping his chin, Lukas turned the other's head so that their faces were just millimeters away from each other. Softly smiling - something he was rarely seen doing - he gave Emil a sweet kiss on his lips.

Emil melted.

"You warm now?" - Lukas questioned. He earned no response from the other, except for a slight nod and heavy eyelids. Saying absolutely nothing afterwards, the blonde carefully laid the younger nation back down on the bedsheet before pulling the large blanket over both of their bodies.

They fell asleep, cuddling close.

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: Oh right, now I have to go to bed too... Do you find it strange that I can only write fluff very late at night? XD**


	4. Hair

_**Ice's thoughts on Nor's hair. Again, fluffy and plotless.**_

* * *

There were many things, far too many for him to remember, that Emil adored about his brother. The way his seemingly cold, monotone voice held a secret warmth only for him. How his ultramarine blue eyes held a hidden sadness deep beneath that emotionless look. His daily habit of enjoying careful sips of his piping hot coffee while eating sandwich every morning and attacking a certain clingy Dane with his one-and-only way of sarcasm. And much, much more.

But there was this certain one thing that Emil couldn't understand.

He couldn't see why he was so attracted and _addicted_ to the Norwegian's hair.

He swore that his heart could have stopped every time he placed his hand on the older male's nape and threaded his fingers into his sunshine blond strands. An instant soft, fluffy, silky sensation flowed over his palm and between every of his fingers, like a gentle waterfall. His hair was warm and fuzzy here, cool like an autumn breeze there, lingered with a light, relaxing scent of wild flowers, and it felt truly amazing.

Then one day Emil came up with a little mischief that he supposed might be entertaining to use on his dear brother. When the two were so close that their foreheads were resting against each other, the younger one of them decided that it was time for him to start his game; quickly, he moved his delicate hand to that part above the other's left ear and with a swift "click", he removed the blonde's cross barette within the blink of an eye.

Emil smiled inwardly as he watched the older's normally held up bangs falling out of place, framing the left side of his face. The Scandinavian nation's dull blue eyes widened slightly in shock, but then slowly fell closed calmly as he felt the silver-head's hand playing with the bangs while caressing his cheek. Emil couldn't help but give a faint smile; Lukas was just too cute.

The other day, the younger nation pondered what that little curl and that little dot floating beside the other's head for - they'd been together for too long yet the Norwegian never bothered to explain and would very often avoid the matter every time Emil brought up the question. Nearly running out of patience, he concocted a seemingly "brilliant" plan to force the answer out of the older male. That night, he appeared in Lukas' bedroom, pretending to look for comfort after a horrible nightmare. When he'd settled snugly between the soft sheets, he, as slowly and safely enough to not surprise the blonde, turned over and "accidentally" let his hand touched the little floating curl, even pulling it slightly.

He didn't expect such a marvelous scene to unfold before him: the blonde flushing to a beautiful apple red, his eyes having a strange shine to them, his breath becoming ragged and a strong desire growing rapidly between his legs.

_Now I know what that's for_, Emil thought.

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Mathematics

_**Of little Ice and his big brother tutoring him maths. Inspired by my life-long hate for the subject.**_

_**Sorry for any OOC-ness.**_

* * *

"You've got 5 answers incorrect. Now come here."

The little silver-haired boy squeezed his eyelids closed as he sensed the pain of his ear being pulled sharply five times. He let out little grunts in the process, very carefully so as not to let the older Nordic hear it. He still felt a bit triumphant though - for this time he'd only made _five _mistakes.

But there was still one thing that he never thought he could understand. Planting his eyes into the sheet of paper covered in numbers and symbols, he cursed inwardly the reason this subject had been officially taught. He meant, he could survive without knowing how to solve complicated equations and remembering unnecessarily long rules and laws at such a young age in the first place, right? What he needed, at that time at least, was how to plus, minus, multiply and divide. But of course, since he had to learn all those stuff sooner or later _and _he was a freaking country, it was expected of him to have enough skills to run the whole nation in the future. And certainly how utterly disappointed the people of Iceland would become if they'd ever heard that their representation was _terrible _at a _compulsory_ subject.

Why, just why?

"What's wrong Emil? I told you to finish that last exercise!" - there came a mysteriously low voice above his head. His brother-tutor. The boy decided to zip his lips tightly in response.

"Alright _lillebror,_ if you finish one question, I'll have a present for you. But..." - he paused shortly for breath - "if you finish _all_ of them, I'll give you _five _presents."

That seemed to move him. Slowly and carefully, the boy picked up his pen and put down any answers that popped up in his brain. _Seventy-five! 4x! Three x-square! Square-root of 7x plus 11! 6y over 15!_

"Impressive." - saying the older was in complete shock would be a shameless understatement - "You got all of these correct!"

"So... where are my presents?" - Emil pondered.

In a flash, he felt his brother's face less than an inch away from his as his warm lips pressed against the little boy's soft cheeks gently - five times.

"_Takk._" - Emil muttered, face still close to Lukas's. _Second thought, _he voiced in his brain. _I think I like Maths now._

**End of chapter 5.**


End file.
